Just like a movie
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Alfred esta enamorado de Alice pero no sabe como confesarse, ¿Por qué en las peliculas esas cosas son tan faciles? -US/Fem!Uk- -One-shot- -Los summary no son y nunca seran lo mio-


_**Pareja:**__ US/Fem!UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ si viviéramos en el mundo al revés Hetalia me pertenecería y podría hacer lo que me placiera con sus personajes y seria canon, pero como no es así Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz e igualmente hago lo que me place con los personajes solo que a través de FF_

_**Advertencia:**__ casi un Pwp? (plot what plot?) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un soleado viernes por la tarde y a esas alturas la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, es decir, era como si el mundo gritase "deja de estudiar" de hecho en la biblioteca solo quedaban dos personas y no es como si tuvieran muchos ánimos de seguir ahí. El muchacho se repetía mentalmente "¡concéntrate!" una y otra vez, pero simplemente no era capaz, tenia cosas mas importantes de as que preocuparse que un examen… su tutora, por ejemplo. Había intentado confesarle sus sentimientos dos veces ya y ella nunca lo escuchaba, siempre se iba antes de que pudiera decirlo alegando estar muy ocupada en sus asuntos del consejo estudiantil, Alfred a veces creía que lo hacia a propósito solo para evitar que se confesara… ¿Qué podía hacer?

-_Pay atention_!... sabia que perdía mi tiempo contigo- se quejó la chica comenzando a recoger sus libros, estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza

-_Wait please_!... en serio lo intento, pero…

-¿Pero que?- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño

-¡Es que tu me distraes!- confesó sonrojándose e inflando las mejillas cual niño pequeño, la chica levantó una ceja con incredulidad ¿No iba a hacer un berrinche o si?

-Así que yo te distraigo…-ya lo había decidido el muchacho hacia eso solo por molestarla. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y se dio media vuelta, ni siquiera se digno a despedirse antes de retirarse.

El chico suspiró deprimido, había estado tan cerca de por fin declararse… pero no lo había logrado, era ya su tercer intento fallido ¿Por qué en las películas esas cosas si funcionaban? ¡No era justo! Hizo un puchero y con cara de berrinche se quedó ahí sentado un buen rato, más o menos hasta que la bibliotecaria lo encontró ahí vegetando y comenzó a regañarlo sobre lo incorrecto de "dormir en la biblioteca." No le hizo el menor caso cuando intentó explicarle que estaba despierto, finalmente decidió retirarse "por las buenas."

Vagó por los pasillos a esa hora ya desiertos de la escuela, no le apetecía volver a su casa aun… o quizás solo tenia la esperanza de volvérsela a encontrar…y que no estuviera demasiado enojada, eso último era muy poco probable.

Inconscientemente llegó a la sala del consejo estudiantil. ¿A quien quería engañar? La buscaba a ella y si es que no se había ido solo podía estar ahí. Iba a tocar la puerta pero unas voces provenientes del interior lo detuvieron.

-¡Me ha vuelto a rechazar!- suspiraba con amargura una voz masculina, el americano rechinaba los dientes con solo escuchar ese acento francés, indudablemente se trataba de Francis.

-¿Y me tengo que sorprender? ¿Consolarte? ¿Darte palabras de aliento o algo por el estilo?- Replicaba la británica con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Alfred podía imaginarse a la perfección su rostro al decir eso. Los labios rectos, ni sonriendo ni haciendo una mueca. Los ojos ligeramente cerrados y una ceja alzada para enfatizar que la vida romántica de su compañero le era completamente indiferente.

-Parece que no estas de muy buen humor, aunque contigo es difícil saber, es como si siempre estuvieses molesta

-no, eso es solo cuando hablo contigo… ¿En serio no tienes nada que hacer? ¿No queda ningún otro chico o chica en esta escuela a quien acosar?

-… sabes que ya no hago eso

-Ajá- aquellas tres letras decían mucho más de lo que parecía, era más que claro que no le creía una palabra

-Es enserio- de repente su tono de voz cambio, se volvió más bajo y seductor- a menos que me estés insinuando algo…- el sonido de una silla arrastrando marcó el fin de la resistencia de Alfred

-¡ah! Aléjate _Idiot_!- se quejaba la chica con voz ahogada mientras el americano por fin se decidía a abrir la puerta.

-Calma Alice… no te haré nada, solo jugaba un poco con tu amiguito yankee- comentó con ligereza, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el estadounidense, ya estaba frente a frente con los 2 europeos.

El francés que hasta ese momento había estado sentado en el regazo de la muchacha, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se alejó con gracilidad, no quería estar dentro de su rango de golpes.

-¿Estabas espiando?

-No es lo que parece…

-Ajá- esa palabrita de nuevo, estaba en serios problemas. La chica chasqueó la lengua molesta, levantó sus cosas y nuevamente se retiró sin decir nada ante la mirada atónita de ambos chicos.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Francis decidió que era necesario hacer reaccionar al americano.

-¿Qué esperas _mon cher_?

-¿Ah?- salió del shock en que se encontraba

-Pensé que con todas esas películas que has visto sabrías que hacer en estas situaciones- sentía que estaba hablando con un estúpido. Entonces algo extraño ocurrió, algo que no pasaba muy seguido, si, el estadounidense tuvo una idea… bueno, no tanto así, tampoco era algo muy original pero había entendido lo que el francés había querido decir. Se dio media vuelta y corrió tras ella.

Iba caminando rápido, muy molesta, el americano casi podía escuchar lo que ocurría en su cabeza "¡Estupido Alfred! ¿Quién se cree para escuchar mis conversaciones privadas? ¡Es un verdadero idiota! ¿Qué le importa lo que yo haga? ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme! ¿Es que acaso no se cansa?" entre otros similares…y siendo sinceros, su imaginación no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-¡Alice!- llamó cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, la chica se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ha sido suficiente por hoy? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz de una vez?

-No hasta que por fin me escuches

-_fine! _- se cruzó de brazos, aun se negaba a mirarlo

-I love you!

-What?

-I love you

La muchacha seguía en shock

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo repetiré mil veces de ser necesario, I love you- Si, tan cursi y cliché como eso….ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y la británica aun le daba la espalda

-Si es alguna clase de broma…

-¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo asi?

Silencio. Sus respiraciones parecían el único ruido en toda la escuela. La chica por fin se dio la vuelta, tenia los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. No dijo nada, solo lo abrazo con fuerza…. Sobraban las palabras. Alfred sonrió correspondiendo el gesto… aun no lograba creer que había funcionado, después de todo "esas cosas solo pasan en las películas."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Por fin logro pasar esto al compu! Lo escribí hace como un mes ya pero no había logrado transcribirlo… mi idea era que fuera un drabble pero aun que le corté varias partes que se sentían como relleno igualmente quedó como one-shot. Originalmente incluía una historia secundaria sobre Francis intentando conquistar a Maddie quien lo rechazaba por ser un mujeriego y también Alfred tenia un ataque de celos al enterarse que Alice había salido en el pasado con Francis pero me pareció demasiado. _

_Se preguntarán de donde salió este fic tan random, bueno, sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea…. Solo sé que estaba medio depre por que quería hacer cosplay de Fem!Uk pero me di cuenta que primero la peluca salía demasiado cara y segundo si no tengo tiempo de escribir menos voy a tener para coser el vestido… así que me consolé escribiendo un fic con Fem!Uk, pero no se me ocurría sobre que cuando de la nada pensé que siempre las películas estadounidenses tienen esas líneas románticas poco aplicables a la vida real y me pregunté si realmente esa clase de cosas podrían pasar….y bueno, surgió esto_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
